Thunderstorm
by Momoska
Summary: Elsa is afraid of thunderstorms. This one-shot takes place a week after the Great Thaw. The song I wrote rhymes in Finnish, but I wasn't able to make it rhyme in English. May contain sisterly elsanna fluff.


Anna streched sensuously besides her bed and yawned. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked out from her window, watching the gorgeous nocturnal sea view. The fjord was glimmering under the cold stars and the mighty castle of Arendelle was bathing in the white moonlight. Still, Anna was able to see some black, heavy clouds in the sky and they were traveling towards the moon. She pursed her lips and thought that maybe those clouds were a sign from a rainstorm. It had been really warm and beautiful summer in Arendelle for the past couple of weeks, so the little rain couldn't harm the crops. Anna took off her clothes and tossed them across to room on some old chair, when she suddenly saw a flashing white light on edge of her field of vision. The redhead turned her eyes towards the window, but when nothing more happened, she shrugged her shoulders. When Anna finally weared her light yellow, silky night outfit, she heard thunder roaring. She smiled and saw how the fjord started churning under the heavy rain and the clouds finally covered the moon. Suddenly in front of her eyes a white lightning struck down and another thunder started rumbling. Anna wasn't afraid, in fact she liked thunderstorm very much. She was able to feel the power of lightning, when it struck down so quickly and she liked the roaring. She counted in her mind how far the storm was from the castle. The time between lightnings and thunder shortened, while Anna curled into her bed. Even if summer made the air really hot, at the night the temperature dropped noticeably and thunderstorm didn't helped. Anna yawned again and wrapped herself under the blanket, starting to drift off. It wasn't trick to her to fall asleep under the roaring and rumbling, so she just rubbed her face against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Anna was just about to fall asleep, when suddenly in the middle of the rain and thunder she heard a new sound. She opened her eyes, muttering something, when she heard a soft footsteps from the hallway and knock on her door. The girl rolled her body and sat up, staring at the door with confused look.  
''Who's there?'' she asked quietly, but loud enough so the other one could hear it. The doorknop turned in the darkness and Anna saw how her big sister peeked behind the door.  
''Just me'', she answered. Her voice was strangely weak. Because Anna didn't say something, the platinum blond Queen walked in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing a beautiful, shining, blue nightgown, which revealed her body's figure. Anna have noticed that Elsa was wearing it rather often but she didn't complain; it was really pretty. Elsa was squeezing a big pillow against her chest, standing without shoes or socks and leaning against the door. Her face hold a small, delighted smile, but her eyes were full of fear. Anna tilted her head.  
''Is something wrong?'' she asked. It's been barely a week when the sisters together banished the winter and Elsa learned to control her magic. They have been spending some quality time together and starting to know each other pretty quickly, but still they surprised each other every day. That's why Anna wasn't now sure what was going on inside her sister's head, but she tried to guess.  
''Did you saw a nightmares again?'' the redhead queried with smile in corner of her mouth. Elsa shaked her head.  
''N-no, everything is fine. I didn't even fell asleep'', she said shakily. Anna saw how she squeezed the pillow more and her shoulders were really tensed. Elsa swallowed.  
''I-I just wanted t-to see, if you're fine'', she answered, but Anna wasn't convinced. She raised her eyebrow, but surprised when a new lightning flashed, lighting the room for a brief moment. The whole entity of Elsa tensed up and the air got chillier, when she saw the lightning. Suddenly the thunder's roar blustered right above the castle, shaking the windows with it's voice and the Queen collapsed to the ground. She was sitting on her legs, covering her ears and closed her eyes, shivering with fear. A little sleet of ice formed under her. Anna jumped right off from the bed and ran towards her sister, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
''Elsa? Elsa! Are you alright?'' she asked, ''What happened?'' Elsa raised her eyes and opened her mouth, but a new roar striked and she yelled in panic. She covered her ears again and buried her face against Anna's chest. The redhead looked out; she never had a clue that her sister was afraid of thunder. She knew that Elsa was still a little bit sensitive about her powers and she still naturally avoided touching people, but she had been living in thought that Elsa wasn't afraid of anything else. She sighted loudly and smiled gently while watching her shaking sister on her arms. Her thoughts were running. Elsa had been so afraid because of her powers that she didn't wanted to touch even her parents. She had spent 13 years alone most of the time in her room, avoiding people so she couldn't touch them. Anna remebered vaguely, really vaguely a night from her childhood, a night when Arendelle had a really powerful thunderstorm. She had been only six years old, but she never frightened when thunder striked. But instead Elsa was the first climbing on her parents' bed when she saw the first lightning. Anna bet that Elsa never had an opportunity to get rid of her fear, which has been following her since. Anna's eyes were filled with tears, when she looked her trembling, sobbing big sister. She pulled Elsa closer to her and when a new thunder roared, the woman grapped on Anna's nightgown like drowning on a lifesaver, whining fearfully. The redhead inhaled smoothly.

_''Oh, far in the high mountain tops,_  
_makes the way a free, cunning traveller _

_The path is long and desolated,_  
_but no fear can the traveller's heart feel _

_Thunder rumbles and waves are rising,_  
_wind howling behind the mountain _

_Fear can't struck on the traveller's heart,_  
_listen the traveller's tale, my child _

_B__easts fear the thunder, who roars,_  
_wind is hiding the traveller's path _

_Nature is the friend, not foe,_  
_keeping you alive, your ally _

_It won't harm you,_  
_it sees that you're carrying something valuable _

_Heart of the fearless mind, if you remember,_  
_I am here, keeping watch over the traveller's path...''_

Anna looked down on her sister, who stared at her with her big, tearful eyes. The redhead smiled and gave a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She wasn't able to take fear away in one night, but she could try to make it easier. Anna heard how Elsa whined weakly, when thunder roared and she felt the Queen's restless heartbeat on her chest.  
''Do you wanna sleep here tonight?'' the girl asked and Elsa just nodded quickly. Anna laughed warmly and got up, helping Elsa on her feet. Elsa picked up her pillow and squeezed it on her chest, holding Anna's hand all the way to the bed. Anna jumped on the mattress and lifted her blanket so Elsa could get under it. The Queen nuzzled tightly against her little sister and flinched, when she heard the thunder.  
''All right...'', Anna tried to speak with the most calming voice that she had, ''Everything is fine now, my love. I'll protect you. I'm here. I'll always be right here.'' She laid down on her side and pulled Elsa closer, wrapping her arms around the Queen's slender body. Elsa nuzzled her face against Anna and inhaled her sweet scent. When time went by, the Queen started to relax, hearing Anna's calming heartbeats near her. She tangled her legs with Anna's, just so she could be closer and even if she winced on every thunder, they were already travelling away from Arendelle. Finally Elsa inhaled, breath shaking little, and she closed her eyes. Anna felt how Elsa's tensed muscles relaxed and when the last thunder roared, Elsa didn't even heard it. Her tender breathing filled Anna's ears and the redhead kissed her big sister's platinum blond hair lovingly. She closed her eyes and started finally to drift off. She had thousand questions in her mind, but they could wait the morning. She was just happy right now. Anna was finally able to hold Elsa on her arms and behave like a sister should behave; take care from Elsa, when she needed her the most.


End file.
